


Force Ghost Awakens: Reylo

by NightAndDae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is highkey whipped, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Innuendos, Proud Grandparents, Rey and Ben crack, Rey and Kylo Ren fluff, Reylo crack, Reylo fluff, Reylo fluff and crack, Romantic couple, TRoS Spoilers, annakin is the worst, but then again so is Rey, force ghost crack, luke is single af, shipping crack, star wars crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAndDae/pseuds/NightAndDae
Summary: RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS(Takes place right after the Rise of Skywalker after they defeat Palpatine)The force ghosts come to witness the young love of Rey and Ben. Crackhead and fluff ensues
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Force Ghost Awakens: Reylo

“Han! Luke! come see this.” Leia stopped between her breathless gasps of laughter and turned, squatting in the rubble of the once deteriorating death star. At once, Han, Luke, and the uninvited guest, Annakin, arrived at Leia’s side, all looking an bit curious.

“What are you doing here?” Leia asked Annakin, who looked affronted.

“I’m kind your father,” He responded, to which Leia huffed slightly, and Luke chuckled and turned to Leia.

“What is it?” He inquired, stooping down to see what his sister was seeing. Leia gestured for them to see, pointedly talking to her husband.

“Look what our son is doing, Han-” Leia managed a good chunk of her sentence before breaking into an fit of laughter.

The rest of them, confused, looked at what Leia had been seeing. They then saw two figures; which seemed to be Rey and now, instead of Kylo, Ben. They were both exhausted and fatigue ridden, but both searching for something next to each other.

“It’s my grandson!” Annakin said, delighted, even more so delighted that he had turned to the light. “What’s going on here? Who’s that?” He asked, gesturing towards Rey. Luke turned towards his father.

“No disrespect, but where have you been?” Luke inquired, and Annakin shrugged airily, diverting his attention to the pair.

“I’m assuming that’s his girlfriend,”

“No, no, no!” Han interjected. “There’s no way; my son wouldn’t be that easy to get,” He demanded. Annakin sent an self righteous smirk towards Han’s way.

“I don’t know, Solo. He has skywalker blood, and we skywalkers tend to attract without meaning to,” He said. Han only sent an pointed look towards Luke’s way.

“And yet your son is still as single as a pringle,” He stated dryly. Annakin was rightly unfazed, draping his arms around the middle-aged jedi.

“Luke is just meant to be an person who is not in need of an partner; isn’t that right Luke?” Annakin prodded. Luke’s only response was throwing his head in his hands and groaning ‘Dad, shut up…”

Leia only rolled her eyes, still exasperated with them even though they were supposed to be ‘aged and wisened’ Goodness, they were still fathers who argued over what or where their children did and who did it better.

“Everyone, please, just watch what’s going on,” Everyone, realizing what they were originally brought here for, quickly quieted their ‘single pringle competition’ and looked towards Ben and Rey.

“Have you any luck yet?” Rey called, tossing aside an large piece of rock. Ben shook his head.

“No,” He responded. Something about Ben’s voice, Han noticed, sounded strained, as if he was controlling himself, and it seems as though his back is deliberately turned towards her. Odd. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so reckless with Luke’s lightsaber-” He got rolled over as Rey straightened her spine, turning so she could look at Ben.

“Don’t be sorry, Ben.You got thrown into a hole and got the life force sucked out of you; it’s difficult to be ‘careful’ with something when that happens”

Ben still looked uncertain; underneath that monotone thick expression of his, as he regarded Rey guiltily. “I know, but it’s very important to you, isn’t it?” He asked.

Han turned to Leia, “I’m really not sure what’s so funny..” He began, but Leia shook her head vigorously.

“Just watch, just watch. You’ll see..” Leia said, hushing her husband. Han quietly muted himself and continued to watch the scene unfold.

“Ben,” Rey took a step towards him, so that they’re closer to each other than normal conversating distance. “There is no object in this galaxy that is more important than you. In an instant, I would trade the world’s most priceless possession for your life. That includes Luke’s lightsabers. There’s more lightsabers out there than there is you. You matter to me the most than anything else”

There was profound silence, both on the force ghost and the living side of the situation.

“Woah,” Han was the first to speak, looking suitably impressed. “That was an pretty impressive speech; I would be moved to tears if I was Ben,” He commented, and Luke nodded agreement.

“Ok, but can we talk about how red Ben’s face is getting?” Annakin observed, “This is probably an new shade of red we’re witnessing,”

Indeed, Annakin’s remark was very much so true. Ben’s face was an flushed, deep, almost unhealthy shade of red. It looked quite amusing due to the fact that his face was set stone with no trace of any expression (other than that imperceptible twitch from his face) and his face was such an conveying emotional color.

Ben then made an very undignified sort of sound that escaped his mouth, one that would usually not come out of such an fearless and powerful jedi. However, from the almost purple shade of red Ben’s face turned right after it left his lips it seemed as though he hadn’t planned to make such a sound.

“HAH!” Annakin busted out an large bubble of laughter, pointing and laughing as though an schoolchild would. “Woulda look at that! He’s like an color spectrum! I would reckon he’s going to turn orange next!” He crowed, and Han rightly fumed at the Jedi, but silently also agreeing with his bemusement.

Who knew the same son who could kill anyone would a flick of his hand was also the one who could choke on his words by one singular girl? It was rightfully intriguing. Han shared a small smile at his wife, who was giggling like a young girl. Geez, he could fall in love with this woman all over again.

There was an longer silence between the two; Ben was staring at Rey as though he was an deer in headlights; an color of purple and crimson. Rey suddenly looked an bit uncertain and discomforted by her words by the long silence, and began to shift her feet.

“C..could…” Ben finally croaked, sounding as though every word was being ripped out of this throat, “...Could you...move?..” He asked, and Rey almost frightfully jumped back as Ben’s declaration was met with a chorus of laughter from the force ghost gang.

“How suave,” Luke said, an smile on the edge of his lips. “You got a good one, sis,” and Leia laughed while Annakin chuckled.

“I wonder what Rey sees in him, kriff,” Annakin said, and Han bristled defensively, but continued watching the scene.

“I-right, uh, sorry..” Rey stumbled over her words, almost as awkwardly as she stumbled away from the premises of Ben. Her face was now matching Ben’s, except a more muted flushed pink that rose to her scalp and wrapped around her neck. “..I..you..uh..” She seemed to be finding words, but not the right ones, as she quickly shut herself up.

The two lapsed into the most awkward silence in all of history, and it’s all that Annakin can do to not burst into an fit of hysterical laughter from the tension of it all.

The room, pregnant with silence, was only filled with the occasional sounds of rocks being tossed aside, although, Luke observes, it seemed as though they weren’t even searching anymore; they’re only covering up their humiliation by ‘searching’

“Yea, what gives? Ben’s been searching in the same place for over 5 minutes,” Han remarked, directing to the boy who was indeed just continuously putting aside rocks with no sign of the lightsaber.

“This is so awkward,” Annakin groaned, throwing his head back, “I can assure you that Padme and I never had this much of a difficult time socializing,”

“You seemed to have an difficult time with the child birth,” Quipped Han quietly, but quiet enough so only he could hear. He was not sure if he’s cocky enough to deal with Annakin’s murderous persona.

After what seems like an eternity and longer waiting, Rey finally spoke. “I..I’m sorry that must’ve..ah..been uncalled for,” She barked an very ungraceful laugh which she quickly covered up by speaking faster, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything; I just wanted you to know that I like, uh..well, just don’t hate you at all.” Rey’s voice was picking up speed the more her face is flushing “Well, definitely more than just not hating, but I’m just grateful for all that you’ve done and you matter to me,” Her voice was almost hysterical, and realized, a bit too late that Ben is not contributing to this conversation in no way whatsoever, she quickly tried to recover. “It’s silly though, you shouldn’t listen to me and my nonsense-”

At that moment, it surprises everyone when Ben was next to Rey, holding the designated lightsaber. “-found it,” He said unceremoniously, tossing it in his hands.

“That’s my boy!” Annakin bellowed. “That’s what happens when you search in the same place!”

“Oh.” Rey’s enthusiasm was spectacularly muted as her face turns an deeper shade of magenta. By both of their reactions, it seemed as though the lightsaber was the last of their priorities.. Finally, Ben reeled in an breath.

“..You..it wasn’t silly.” Ben spoke, his voice sounding profoundly uncomfortable. Rey’s eyes flash up to meet Ben’s.

“Sorry?” Rey inquired. Ben’s boots dragged against the hard stoned earth, looking more uncertain and profound by the second.

“What you said,” Ben’s voice was no more than an mutter. “..It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, and it wasn’t, uh, stupid, either.” Unnecessarily (and definitely not something an guy should do) he tucked an long strand of his curled hair behind his ear. “I guess I’m just not used to hearing that kind of thing..” For a moment, he paused, and then, as if he had been holding his breath that entire duration, he exhaled an huge breath, as if he was filling in his ribcage. “This is stupid; I’m sorry. I just want you to know that...thank you,”  
His voice was almost too low and disoriented to understand, and the words itself are clumsy, but Rey’s face lights up at his words, filled with an unconditional euphoria that filled her face. And, almost as if Ben had no control over himself, an smile slipped out of his grasp and showed itself loosely on his face.

“I assure you he has no idea what he’s smiling for,” Han stated, definitely speaking from experience.

“Of course he has a reason,” Leia said knowingly, an soft expression on her face. “It’s because of Rey,” And, despite Luke being the one who had an streak of contempt for freakin’ romance, he still couldn’t help inwardly cooing at the two.

The two both stood there, smiling rather idiotically at each other with no end in sight. For a second, one could assume they were frozen in place, because Han was unsure if they were even breathing.

“This is the most awkward and sweetest interaction I’ve ever witnessed in my entire life,” Annakin declared after a few more minutes of mute smiling and staring between the two jedi. “And, okay, it’s really cute. But I want some action in here, people.” Annakin clapped his hands together to enunciate each word. “So maybe they’re too shy to shy away from this negative first base they have going on here. So what?” He asked. He was met with blank stares until Leia stepped into the bewildered silence.

“Dearest father,” She began. “I understand that you and Padme hit it off and probably travelled down more bases than any of us combined, but these two kind of just uh..how do I put this?..you know, almost died. So please find it understandable if they’re mentally prepared to get into each other’s pants.”

Annakin merely grumbled and sank back down into the floor, watching silently.

Now, gloriously, the two finally clicked out of their state of trance of getting lost within each other’s eyes. Almost on auto pilot, the two recoiled at the same time.  
Then, both in unison, flusteredly said,“I’m sorry”

Then, an moment of silence, and an chorus of laughter rose from the both of them.

After their laughter died away into the thin air, Ben finally gave an ghost of a smile. “Really, I’m sorry. I don’t-I don’t want us to be awkward and stumbling like this, Rey. I know we have our differences but..” He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek, obviously trying to find the right words.

“..But we managed to still stick together.” Rey said, looking pleased by the relieved expression she earned from Kylo. “And yes, I do certainly understand by what you mean. I’m not going to sugarcoat anything, so I want you to know that even though I do like you, Ben, it’s..going to be difficult.

”  
It wasn’t difficult to spot the flush igniting on Ben’s face when Rey stated her affection towards him, but it quickly turned into understandment.

“I know,” Ben nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Rey. There’s no erasing what I’ve done, particularly to you.” He visibly winced in regret, as if recalling his past choices, but still continued steadily. “But believe me, I’ll try.” He said firmly, meeting her gaze levelly.

“Try what?” Rey asked curiously, looking at Ben.

There was a moment of silence. “..To make myself a better person for you.” Ben responded, his voice sounding gentle with the slightest shades of determination. However, a new sort of light had been turned on in his eyes, making his eyes an softer shade, the hardened lines of his face smoothed over, and the hatred creviced around him fade away.  
There was no sound for a moment. Rey was only staring at Ben with an expression that would be simply indescribable. It was fathomable at how much affection, yearning, heartache, sadness, and relief could be in one expression.

Slowly, one by one, as if in an marching crusade, tears trailed down Rey’s face, each of them holding more emotion then the last. She made no sound, only her iridescent shaded tears going down her face like delicate rain.

Ben made no indication of confusion or panic from her tears, nor made any move to wipe them away, as if he himself was aware of how much was compacted in each tear. Instead, he pulled her close, hearing each heartbeat, not trying to decipher his from Rey’s.

Han turned to look at Leia, whom had crystal glass tears teetering at the edge of her eyelids, an look of utter profound peace on her expression. Han could say nothing, only wrap his arm around her and squeeze her shoulders. This moment was too profound for words.

There they stood like that in that swelling silence. It was only until Rey stopped and looked up at Ben was the silence filled.

“How long have we just been standing here?” Rey asked, bemusement in her voice as she dried away the remaining traces of her tears. Ben looked around, and then shrugged.  
“Can’t say. I haven’t been exactly counting the minutes.” He said blatantly. His voice sounded raw as well, as if himself was holding back the tears he had never shed. Rey smiled slightly before setting the side of her face on Ben’s chest, closing her eyes, as if she was listening.

“What are you doing?”

“Listening to your heartbeat.” Rey responded distractedly. Ben looked torn between amusement and utter confusion.

“Mind if I ask why?”

“When I fought you back then..I wondered if you ever had an heart. You seemed so frozen over, so unreachable, I wondered that the seclusiveness of your heart mentally reached the physical state of your heart. I wanted to put my hand on your chest and see if your heart even beat regularly, or if it had long since stopped beating. But now that I hear it, beating over and over again..” She didn’t finish her sentence, only released an sigh of content.

“Are you..mad at me?” Ben spontaneously inquired, and Rey, startled, pulled her head away.

“Why? What? No.” Rey quickly said. “Why do you ask?” she asked, which was understandable. It was very un-Ben solo esque.

“I was just..thinking,” Ben said carefully. His eyes seemed faraway now. “I’ve done...a lot, Rey. You know, I know. And it’s not something people can just..forget and forgive so easily. There hasn’t been a lot of time since we last fought...since I’ve changed. I dunno,” Ben blew air out of his mouth. “I just..if I were you, I would still have resentment towards myself.”

Rey paused for a moment, reviewing his words in her head. “Part of what you said is true. You’ve done things that I can never forget. And I’m not sure if I can forgive easily, either. I’m trying my best to forgive you Ben, and it’s getting easier, now.”

Ben took in her words and finally smiled. No words, but just an simple, content smile. It was ineffable, one of those things both did not need words for. There was so much silence between them during this time, but this one seemed the most tranquil, an air majestic content wisping around them. Two hearts connected at one. This was not just the force’s doing for the first time, but both only fulfilled through the sheer pain, agony, tears, and sweat, spent on each other.

“NOW KISS” Annakin bellows, his voice like an wielding, unwanted knife, cutting into the magical silence. Rey and Ben look up, startled.

“Did you hear something?” Ben asked carefully.

“I have no idea”

However after an few minutes of careful listening, they determined they didn’t hear anything else after that.

That was definitely not due to the fact that all three force ghosts were hitting the ex imperial aggressively and gagging him.

After their tensions had died down, Rey suggested they set out and Ben nodded in agreement. However, it was only until a few mere steps that Ben paused.

“Uh..Rey?” He asked, patting himself down as if searching himself, an look of confusion and panic settling on his face. Rey turned around, curious. “..You know that thing about how you said you would forgive me if I did something bad?..” He asked nervously.

Rey fully turned, a look of skepticism and half panic on her face. “..Yea. Why?”

“..I think I lost the lightsaber again…”

“BEN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!”

As the two walked out, arguing and at each other’s necks (like always) the force ghosts turned to each other, dismayed at the lost romantic moment. Except for one.

Annakin pulled out an lightsaber that looked uncannily similar to Luke’s and grinned mischievously at them.

It was then that Annakin decided that no one ever knew what the term ‘murder’ was until you stole an lightsaber and faced Leia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if many factual errors are evident; I'm very new to the fandom. Please please drop requests for Reylo stories! (I'm always looking for new content to write ) Thank you all!


End file.
